The present invention relates to an clipping device for holding a textile portion of a textile piece for a process of washing the textile piece and a process of drying the textile piece. The clipping device comprises at least two opposite stretching surface elements closable by a biasing device. The biasing device clamps the textile portion introduced between the stretching surface elements and extending in parallel with the stretching surface between the stretching surface elements by application of a biasing force. The textile portion is held, without displacement, in the extension surface of the stretching surface relative to the stretching surface elements.
The invention also comprises a method comprising a process of washing the textile piece and a process of drying the textile piece.
German Patent No. DE 191.9730, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,868,835 and 3,664,159 disclose devices for washing of, among other things, non-iron clothes. Since it is not an aim with non-iron clothes to clamp a textile portion by a device part, those documents do not contain any reference thereto.
Furthermore, French Patent Nos. FR 2721625 and FR 2092259 do not disclose any device for clamping a textile portion as part of the washing and drying device.
The device described in European Patent No. EP 2209936 also does not comprise any device parts for clamping a textile portion.
German Patent No. DE10065336 discloses a washing and drying device for textiles, wherein the textiles are brought into a defined position by stretching devices and/or steam dolls for the washing process and/or drying process. The use of stretching devices and steam dolls is space-intensive.
The devices disclosed in German Patent No. DE 2035540 or in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0112095 are based on suspending the textiles to be cleaned within the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,484 and International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2009057177 disclose tensioning means for bringing the textile into a defined shape during a washing and drying process by the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,484.
International Patent Application Publication Nos. WO 2006134364 and WO 02052087 mention means for receiving the textiles to be cleaned, but no means for clamping the textile portion to be cleaned are explicitly mentioned.
Like the above documents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,114,919 and 3,664,159, and WO 0205087 also do not disclose any device for keeping the textile piece in the desired shape by stretching devices during the drying process.